brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Fats/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby. The video shows steaks being cooked on a grill. The video then zooms out to show a man, Tim and a robot, Moby. Tim is holding a spatula and is wearing an apron that reads kiss the chef.. Moby is holding a paintbrush and a can filled with butter. TIM: What’s that? MOBY: Beep. The video shows Moby offering Tim the can of butter. TIM: No, no. I think my steak'll be fine without painting butter on it. Tim holds up a letter and reads from it. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, Is eating fat really bad for you? From, Opie. MOBY: Beep? Moby’s lights blink and he frowns slightly. TIM: Well, yes and no. The video shows an enlarged drop of yellow fat. It is gold and glistening. Gold circles surround the drop, and one by one, they grow and disappear. TIM: Fat is actually an important part of a diet because it carries more energy than any other nutrient. Text reads: nutrients. The video shows a lightning bolt and a diagram of a cell. TIM: Nutrients, including fats, are substances in food that your body uses for energy and proper cell function. All fats are made up of long chains of hydrogen, oxygen, and carbon. The video shows a long chain comprised of many spheres. There are black, white, and red spheres. The red spheres are located toward the center of the chain. A key to the left of the image indicates that the small white spheres are hydrogen, the slightly larger red spheres are oxygen, and the larger black spheres are carbon. TIM: When your body digests fats, it breaks them down into two substances: fatty acids and glycerol. The long chain breaks up into four parts. Three are identical long strands; one is a smaller molecule. The center of each of the three long strands is comprised of black spheres. White spheres surround the black spheres. On one end of the long strand are two red spheres. The long strands are labeled fatty acid. The smaller molecule is comprised of several red, black, and white spheres in a clustered arrangement. It is labeled glycerol. The video shows the glycerol molecule. TIM: Glycerol is used to make glucose, the main form of fuel in your body. Text reads: glucose. The molecule is emitting yellow rings that enlarge as they expand outward and disappear. TIM: Your body uses the energy from carbohydrates and fats to maintain body temperature, contract muscles, and to construct and repair tissues. A thermometer, a muscle, and a tractor pushing a cell appear around the glucose molecule. The screen splits into two parts, a muscle attached to bone and flexing at the joint is on the left, and three fatty acid molecules are on the right. Text on the right reads: fatty acids. TIM: And muscles use fatty acids as a source of energy. The muscle on the left is contracting while the molecules on the right are disappearing into starbursts. A pop can be heard as each molecule disappears. The video shows a steak covered in butter. TIM: But too much of a good thing can be bad for you. The video shows the screen washing out with butter. MOBY: Beep? Moby’s lights blink. The video shows a glucose molecule. TIM: Well, for one thing, eating too much fat gives your body more glucose than it really needs. The video fills the screen with glucose molecules. TIM: And if you don’t exercise enough your body lets that glucose just sit there instead of burning it off through physical activity. The video shows a man sitting in a reclined chair with a big belly sleeping while holding chips in one hand and a cola in the other. There’s a inset view of glucose molecules with a line drawn to the man’s belly. TIM: When that happens, excess glucose in your blood gets converted into body fat. Text reads: body fat. MOBY: Beep? The video shows a food label. TIM: Well, food labels these days show not just fat content, but a breakdown of the different kinds of fat. The video zooms in on the food label showing total fat, saturated fat, and unsaturated fat. TIM: Fat comes in two major types. The video shows a close up of Tim holding a spatula. Text reads: saturated fats. TIM: Most animal products, including meat and dairy, have a lot of saturated fats in them. The video shows a bottle of milk, two eggs, cheese, steak, and a drumstick. TIM: Too much saturated fat is bad because it contains lots of cholesterol. Text reads: cholesterol. The video shows a light yellow oval. TIM: Cholesterol is a fatty acid found in the cell membranes of all animal tissue. The video shows a liver. TIM: It’s really important—your liver produces cholesterol every day to help your cells stay healthy. The light yellow ovals, representing cholesterol, begin coming out of the liver. TIM: But when you eat saturated fats, cholesterol builds up in your bloodstream. The video shows a channel surrounded by cells on either side. Light yellow ovals, representing cholesterol, and donut shaped objects, representing blood cells, flow through the bloodstream. TIM: It’s kind of a waxy substance, and it sticks to the sides of your blood vessels. The video shows the cholesterol sticking to the side of the blood vessels and the blood cells getting stuck as the channel narrows. TIM: Cholesterol deposits called plaque form restricting the flow of blood to your organs, and increasing your blood pressure. Text reads: plaque. The video shows a blood pressure monitor on the right. The reading on the monitor is shown increasing. The video shows the silhouette of two people. The heart is visible in the one on the left. The brain is visible in the one on the right. TIM: That can cause heart attacks and strokes, among other problems. The video shows two stars dilating. One is over the heart and the other is over the brain. The video shows a bottle of vegetable oil and a bottle of olive oil. Text reads: unsaturated fats. TIM: Vegetable oils contain more unsaturated fats, which are generally considered good. The video shows a thermometer that reads 23 degrees. TIM: You can actually see the difference between saturated and unsaturated fats. Most saturated fats stay solid at room temperature, and unsaturated fats are usually liquids. The video shows a block of lard on the left of the thermometer. Text reads: lard. A drop of olive oil is on the right of the thermometer. Text reads: olive oil. The video shows a bag with the text, super munchy chips and zero trans fats. TIM: Lately, some labels have been showing how much trans fat the food has. The video shows Tim holding the spatula. Text reads: trans fats. TIM: Trans fats are another type of fat that have especially high levels of cholesterol, so they’re a good thing to avoid. The video shows a Nutrition Facts label. TIM: If a label doesn’t specifically mention trans fats, you can look in the ingredients. The video scrolls down to the ingredients list. TIM: If there are any hydrogenated oils high up in the list of ingredients, you can bet that food has a lot of trans fat in it. The video circles the ingredient hydrogenated vegetable oil. MOBY: Beep? Moby’s lights blink. TIM: Well, even though fat is an important part of the diet; it’s not like vitamins, where you have to make sure you get enough every day. The video shows a hamburger, a chocolate bar, a pie, and a box of cookies. TIM: Fat makes food taste good, so it’s not hard to find. For most people, cutting down on your fat intake is probably a good idea. The video shows a close-up of Moby as he lifts the can of butter. He tosses the butter out of the can. MOBY: Beep? Moby’s lights blink. The video shows Tim and Moby cooking the steak. The butter has landed all over Tim. TIM: Uh, yeah, yeah, I’m proud of you, but the garbage can is over there. Tim points to the left. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts